Harry Potter and the Dragon Trainer
by DoctorAllonzy
Summary: When a broken Time Turner sends Harry, Ron and Hermione back to a time of vikings and dragons they must learn to survive and find a way home with the help of their new friend Hiccup.
1. Time Turned

_A/N First chapter to my first crossover fan fiction! Hope you enjoy! ~DoctorAllonzy~  
Edit: I have gone back and rewritten some parts of this chapter, to help it make more sense.  
_

Chapter 1: Time Turned

"Honestly Hermione, what is going on? There is no way you are getting to all of your classes, let alone keep up with all your homework" said Ron.

"Oh, Ill manage, somehow," said Hermione, eyeing the books piled high on the table in front of her. Only, it didn't look like she could. The stress was getting to her. Her hair was even more frazzled than it usually was, and the bags under her eyes were a sure sign she wasn't getting nearly enough sleep. Earlier Harry had convinced Ron to come and talk to Hermione, seeing the state she was in, and to not bring up her cat or his rat. Harry spoke,

"Hermione, we are your friends, we are here to help." Hermione, looked like she was on the verge of tears,

"Thank you Harry, and I am sorry Ron, truly I am." Ron, looked like he wanted to lash out at her, but his face relaxed as he decided against it. They were friends after all, and friends forgave each other.

"So whats going on Hermione?" Ron tentatively asked.

"You have to promise not to tell, anyone. Not a soul. This information could get you two and me expelled if it gets out." Ron looked excited. Harry looked shocked. He didn't want to be expelled, he couldn't go back to the Dursly's for the rest of his life. He looked at Ron, put on a brave look and said,

"Ok, and we won't tell anyone, will we Ron?"

"Not a soul!" said Ron, crossing his heart. Hermione sighed,

"Ok, here goes." she dropped her voice to barely above a whisper and said, "The way I've been getting to all my classes is with this." She pulled an hourglass necklace on a golden chain from beneath her robes.

"So you are telling me that you are getting to all your classes with some cheep hourglass necklace? Rubbish!"

"Ron, listen. Its called a Time Turner. It allows me to go back in time and go to my other classes. Professor McGonagall got it for me from the Ministry of Magic. She had to pull all these strings and had to write a whole bunch of owls saying I am a model student to get one."

"Do you realize the pranking potential that think has? Not even Fred and George could know where someone would be at a specific time! Listen, can I have a go Hermione?" said Ron eagerly. Hermione looked like she was going to explode.

"Absolutely not! I promised that I would be the only one to ever use it and I would only use it for my classes and nothing else." Ron scowled at her. Harry, suddenly had an idea.

"I could see my parents," Harry mumbled.

"What did you say Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I could go back and see my parents, or, or even SAVE them! Hermione, you have to let me try!" Harry said, an almost desperate look on his face. Hermione looked extremely nervous,

"It only works in reverse Harry, and every turn is one hour into the past. So even if you could, we would never see you again. or, you would be 12 years older. Besides, one of the biggest wizarding laws is that you cannot meddle with time. Imagine what would have happened if you went back to that night and saved your parents, your whole past would change. Time travel can be extremely confusing, even for me. I'm sorry Harry but you simply can't do that."

"Yeah, OK." Harry looked destroyed. The prospect of seeing his parents was just shattered by reality.

"Can I hold it? How does it work?" Ron questioned. Hermione handed it to Ron.

"I'm trusting you Ron, don't use it! Just hold it. Every time you turn it, that's one hour. Then you cant let yourself be seen by other wizards that you have seen before using it." Ron put the chain around his neck and puffed out his chest in a great impersonation of Percy and his "Humongous Bighead" Badge.

"Tell me Harry how do I look?" Harry looked up from the ground and grinned.

"You look like Percy." He said. Hermione burst out laughing. Ron's ears turned almost as red as his hair.

"Come off it Harry, here, you try it on." Harry took the Time Turner and looked at it from all sides. Then he placed it over his head and around his neck.

"Fancy little thing. Incredible the amount of magic in such a small device." He took if off and handed it back to Ron, and Hermione grabbed it as well. All three were holding the chain when Harry's hand brushed the dial and it began turning. Hermione looked horror struck. Ron gasped. Harry's eyes widened to the size of Bludgers.

" ** _Immobulus_**!" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at the spinning Time Tuner. It began spinning faster and faster. The spell had the reverse effect on the device it seemed. " ** _Finite Incantatum_**!" Hermione yelled again, attempting to stop the device, but succeeded only in cracking the glass sending grains of sand everywhere. The protective measures of the Time Turner were terminated by her spell. They began disappearing and reappearing all over the place. Harry recognized Hogsmead, Kings Cross Station, The Eiffel Tower, The torch bearing arm of the Statue of Liberty. Space and time seemed to be flying past their eyes in reverse. There was the Muggle World War I, the Salem Witch Trials, the 1768 Quiddich World Cup, and many, many more things flew past them. Finally, after what seemed like hours the Turner stopped turning and dropped them in a heap on the ground. The trio untangled themselves and looked around in fear. They had no idea where or WHEN they were, or how to find someone who could help them. Hermione was the first to speak. "It appears to be mid day. We need to find a safe place to rest tonight."

Ron looked at Hermione in shock, "So you arn't going to yell or scream or be mad at us?"

"I'd like to," Hermione stated, "but it is more important to find a safe place for tonight. Besides, arguing won't help us now." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. They gathered up the broken bits of Time Turner from the ground and were just about to head out when they heard a loud roar. The three pulled out their wands and looked around for the source of the sound. They stood with their backs together, wands pointing into the forest. They hear another roar. It sounded distressed.

"Look!" Harry yelled, pointing to the sky. Ron and Hermione gasped. There was a black shape falling out of the clouds, roaring in fear, wings flapping uselessly as the thing fell. They were even more surprised when they spotted what looked like a man was falling next to it. Harry took off his glasses, cleaned them on his robes, and then looked back. The thing was floundering in the air, attempting to roll over to give it's wings lift, but succeeded only in spinning hopelessly. The thing's tail spun around and hit the man in their helpless plummet to the earth. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, eyes glued to the terror unfolding in the sky above them. The man and thing connected in their fall. They spun around, righting themselves, and shot towards the ground. Then they pulled out of their dive just before certain death, wingtips nearly clipping the tips of trees, and vanished into the fog below.

Harry broke the stunned silence. "Was that a dragon?"

"I don't know, if it is, it isn't one I have read about." Hermione said. Then Ron piped up,

"My brother Charlie works with dragons, but he has never sent a picture of one of those before."

"Did you see a man falling with the dragon?" Hermione asked. Both Ron and Harry nodded. "Well they are gone now, and we need to find a safe place to camp. So I suggest we get a move on. We are losing daylight." And with that Hermione walked off out of their lonesome clearing and into the forest. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then followed quickly after her.


	2. Introductions

A/N Surprise! Two chapters in as many days! This won't happen all that often but i will eventually get a schedule going and stick to it!

Chapter 2-Introductions

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the forest. It was getting dark and they hadn't found a suitable place to rest yet. Ron's stomach made a very loud grumbling noise. Ron smiled apologetically. Harry laughed and his too made a very hungry sound. They continued in their efforts and came to a stream. Hermione spoke.

"Water. Now all we need is food. Lets follow it and see if it leads to a lake or something." Harry looked at Ron. He shrugged. Hermione began walking downstream along the banks. Harry and Ron following in the fading light. After a bit Hermione stopped abruptly. Ron, who was only thinking about the fantastic food that Hogwarts had to offer walked right into her. The two nearly fell off a twenty foot cliff into a pond below. They looked into this cove. It was hard to see in the remaining rays of light as the sun set below the horizon, but they could make out a grassy area inside that would make a decent bed for the night. The cove also sported a beautiful waterfall courtesy of the stream they found earlier, and many large boulders. They walked over to a large tree root that was growing on the side of the cliff and began to carefully make their way down into the cove.

"Ron, you get sticks for a fire. Harry, you and I will go find something to eat." Hermione ordered.

"Yes your highness" Ron said sarcastically. " _ **Lumos**_." He whispered and the tip of his wand lit casting strange shadows on the walls of the cove from the large boulders. He began searching for sticks when Harry exclaimed,

"Look, Hermione in here! I think I saw a fish or something!"

"Excellent Harry! Im starving!" Ron said, picking up sticks with more enthusiasm than before. The thought of food making his mouth water. Harry and Hermione began looking for fish inside the lake. Harry also lit the tip of his wand and shone it into the pond. Hermione, seeing a fish in Harry's wandlight, spoke the incantation, " ** _Wingardium Leviosa_** " and a fish rose out of water and was placed on the land. It flopped around, attempting to get back into the water until Hermione cast a curse, " _ **Petrificus Totalus** " _ The fish went still. She repeated the process until they had three decently sized cod. Soon they had the fish cooking over a merrily cracking fire that Ron had made. The three ate their fire roasted fish and soon, with their hunger abated and the moon shining bright, they slipped into peaceful sleep on the cool grass.

~Above Berk~

"You 're telling me bud. That was almost a disaster with Dad." Hiccup spoke as he and Toothless glided through the night sky. A night flight was simply the best way to clear his head. Now that his Dad was back he had to make tell more lies to get away to visit Toothless. This was getting out of hand. Before his sudden success in Dragon Training, he could easily escape any time he wanted to. But with his Dad home, Astrid being extremely suspicious of him, and the other villagers always crowding him for advice, it was getting risky. He frowned. "They don't care about me," he thought bitterly, "They only care about the dragon training me. They will never accept me for who I am." Toothless looked at his rider with an expression of concern. Hiccup brushed the thoughts aside and grinned at his friend and said, "We should be heading back. I have a big day of lying to the village to get to."

The two of them flew past the Viking Statues that stood guard to the harbor, past the steep cliffs and up over the trees towards their secret cove. They circled once and Hiccup caused the prosthetic to descend, Toothess's fin following suit. Then the dragon growled and leveled off, forcing Hiccup to move the prosthetic back into gliding. "Toothless what's wrong?" The dragon, didn't answer, but glared down below. Hiccup soon noticed what was bothering his dragon. It was the smoldering remains of a fire. "Good eye bud. We should land over there," he said pointing to the opposite side of the cove. They landed without a sound where Hiccup had pointed. "Toothless," Hiccup whispered, "You stay here. I'll whistle if I need you. Don't come unless I call. I don't know who these people are, but they probably won't take kindly to dragons."

Hiccup tiptoed his way towards the dying embers of the fire. He reached for his knife, but then silently cursed when he realized he had kicked it in the lake and hadn't bothered to get a replacement. In the moonlight, he could make out three sleeping forms. They appeared to be unarmed, which was unusual for a viking. Vikings usually slept with weapons close in case of a dragon raid. He also didn't see any horned helmets, but then again neither he nor Astrid wore one. Not knowing if they are friend or foe, Hiccup began walking away from the sleeping vikings. In the darkness Hiccup tripped and fell, making a loud noise as he landed in a heap.

Hermione woke with a start and looked around the cove. She didn't see anybody. Yet she could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. "Harry, Ron! Wake up! I think someone is watching us!" She pulled her wand from beneath her robes whispering, " _ **Lumos."**_ The end of her wand began to emit a soft glow. "Harry, Ron! Wake up!" She threw a stick at the nearest one. Ron rubbed the sleep from his eyes and groggily said, "What is it Hermione? I'm trying to sleep. It's the middle of the night."

"I heard something. Wake up Harry!" Ron turned and shook his friend awake. Harry woke up, yawned and put on his glasses.

"Hermione reckons she heard something." Ron yawned. Also lighting his wand. Harry looked around, stood up, stretched and said,

"Can't hurt to have a quick look." and walked off into the darkness, extinguishing his wand and pulling his invisibility cloak from within his robes. "Had a feeling this would come in use today." Ron turned to look at Hermione.

"There is nothing here!" Ron growled at her. He was not one who liked to be woken.

"No, I know I heard something!" She argued. The two began bickering as Harry snuck away under his cloak.

~Behind a boulder~

"Stupid rock," Hiccup cursed. Glaring at the small boulder he had tripped over. He was now hiding behind it, watching the people argue in a language he couldn't understand. He peaked around from his hiding place. In the dim light he saw what looked to be two young teenagers. One of them, a girl he guessed by her long, curly hair and high pitched voice, was arguing with a tall, lanky boy with flaming red hair. She pointed over to one side of the cove and shouted at the boy. He glared at her and then pulled something out of his clothes, and then it lit up. Hiccup gasped. The light was no ordinary light. This wasn't an orange flickering fire color, but a soft blue glow. The girl had one in her hand too.

"Witchcraft," thought Hiccup. Then he stopped dead. "There were three. Where is th-" But his thoughts were cut short as he was attacked by an unseen force. Hiccup was tacked to the ground. He couldn't see his assailant, though he felt somebody on him. He also felt something silky smooth. He grabbed it and pulled. Out of nowhere his assailant appeared. It was a tall skinny boy, with jet, black hair that pointed every which way. The attacker called to his friends and they ran over. Hiccup was surrounded. In the glow of the sticks held by the three mysterious teens he could see some strange circles on the black haired boy's face.

~Standing above the strange boy~

"It's just a boy. Looks like he would be a 4th or 5th year." Hermione said to Harry and Ron. They looked at the person below them. They could tell he couldn't understand them. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a fur vest. He wore a darker green pair of pants and brown boots. He had longish auburn hair and emerald eyes. Not unlike Harry's eyes at all. Hermione saw the boy take a deep breath like he was going to call out.

~Below the three captors~

Hiccup had had enough. He took a deep breath and whistled sharply for Toothless but it was cut short when the girl pointed her stick at him and said, " _ **Langlock"**_. Hiccup felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. He couldn't speak. He was genuinely frightened now. Just then the sky erupted in a brilliant purple light. A purple plasma blast had exploded above their heads. Hiccup smiled and kicked the red head's feet out from under him and ran for his dragon, who was bounding across the cove. Hiccup jumped into the saddle and then faced is ex-captors. The red head scrambled to his feet and pointed his stick at Toothless along with his two friends. Hiccup patted Toothless and he barred his teeth. Purple glowing from inside his mouth. They stood, glaring at each other. Neither one moving in fear of what the other might do.

 _A/N Cliffhanger! Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of my story! This is my first ever fanfiction and I would really like for it to be a success! I will continue to write and hopefully pump out some longer chapters in the future! P/M me with any constructive criticisms._

 _Edit: I have fixed a few parts of this chapter to make it flow better and fixed the perspective changes. They didn't copy over from Word for some reason_

 _Shout out to_ _ **GuardianDragon98, Zoha Ven,**_ _and_ _ **Teacup Unicorn**_ _for being the first people to review the story! I will try to respond to all reviews as they come!_

 _Please leave a review and it doesn't cost anything to like, favorite, and/or follow!_

Until next time!

~DoctorAllonzy~


	3. A Friendly Chat

Chapter 3: A Friendly Chat

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were frozen to the spot, wands pointed at the strange boy and his beast. The dragon's teeth looked strangely purple with the glow of flames in his mouth. Harry's knees felt like water, Hermione looked like a ghost she was so pale, and Ron was looking frightened but furious at the boy for tripping him. The boy made no moves. He sat there, on top of his dragon, watching, waiting.

Hiccup sat on top of Toothless. Toothless was crouched down, wings outstretched, fires hot and at the ready, tail swishing back and forth. He barred his teeth, a low growl resonating though the cove. Hiccup studied the group from atop his friend. They all had their sticks pointed at him like they were some kind of weapon, all three tips glowing with unnatural light. They all wore black robes with the same scarlet and gold crest stitched over their hearts. Hiccup, being the chief's son, had seen his father resolve many conflicts before, more often than not with his hammer. Seeing as he had no hammer, and if he did he could hardly lift it, that wasn't going to work. He would have to be cautious and resolve this carefully. He needed to gain some trust from them, and with as young as these strangers were, would follow suit. Hiccup took as deep of a breath as he could with his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, and slowly raised his hands, showing he meant no harm. The three of them eyed him suspiciously. He slowly dismounted, the three sticks following him the entire way, and turned to face them. He pointed to his mouth. The girl made no movements. Hiccup sighed, he was going to have to give something first. He turned to Toothless, and he heard the three step back shuffling their feet into a better fighting stance, sticks never not pointed at his chest. Hiccup looked into his friends eyes, gave a confident smile, then scratched Toothless' neck.

The dragon suddenly collapsed in next to the boy, making what was unmistakably a purring noise. The boy showed no signs of alarm. He pointed again to his mouth. Hermione ended the curse. They saw the boy smile slightly. Harry lowered his wand, pointing it at the ground so that it still cast some light. Hermione, followed suit. After a quick elbow from Harry, Ron begrudgingly lowered his wand as well. Harry watched as the boy walked towards them and extended his hand. Harry whispered, " _ **Nox**_ **"** The light went off and he stuffed the wand into his pocket, and shook the strangers hand. This boy meant no harm. His dragon stirred from his trance-like state, rose up and growled. The boy ran over and spoke to it, seeming to calm the beast. The dragon stopped growling, but they could tell it didn't trust them. Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron,

"He doesn't understand us. I know a charm that will allow us to understand him, and he will be able to understand us. We all have to be in on the charm that way we can all understand him." Ron nodded. Harry asked,

"How does it work?" Hermione then explained,

"I point at your throat, and say the incantation. A golden yellow beam will go from my wand to your throat, then I point at all the other throats of the people who are going to be in the charm. The beam will connect between all the people. After a few moments the beam will turn green and vanish. Then you will be able to understand what they say, and they will understand you. You just talk normal, and the others will hear your voice in their own native tongue. And you will hear your voice in theirs. Everyone not a part of the charm just hears your normal voice. It's that simple." Hermione smiled brightly. Harry nodded. Hermione cleared her throat. Harry looked up, exposing more of his neck. " _ **Compren Lango**_ "

Hiccup watched the three talking. He knew this language barrier was a big problem. How would they resolve anything? Then he watched as the black headed boy raised his head and the girl pointed her stick at his neck. Then she said something and a glowing golden rope like thing came out of the end of the stick and went into the boy's neck. The boy started laughing! Hiccup was nervous. If they were witches then they could be serious trouble. He put his hand on Toothless, who gave a comforting warble. Then the girl said the same thing and pointed to the flaming headed boy. Then her own. Three shimmering golden ropes went from their throats to her stick. She smiled comfortingly at Hiccup. He was still nervous. She wanted to do it to him too. Why? Was it a trap? A clever ruse to kill him? He was the heir to the chiefdom, making him a valuable target. But then why did she do it to herself and the other two boys? Hiccup nodded and walked towards the group. He flinched when the girl pointed the stick at him, silently praying to the Gods that he would be ok. The girl said the same thing once more. A golden rope slowly rose from the stick and drifted towards him on some untouchable wind. Hiccup closed his eyes, waiting for pain, but it wasn't pain he felt. It was a warm slightly ticking sensation. He slowly opened his eyes. The rope had disconnected from the girl's stick, and the four ropes were tied together in the middle of the group. The rope changed to a brilliant green then vanished altogether. The boy with flaming red hair turned and looked at the other boy.

"Did it work?" Hiccup gasped. He could understand him!

"Looks like it," came the reply, "Hello, my name is Harry Potter. These are my friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. We don't want to hurt you. What is your name?" Hiccup looked as if Thor himself had struck him with lightning.

"How? How did you do that?" He managed to say. The girl now know as Hermione spoke,

"I cast a charm on you. Now we can all understand each other."

"What's your name?" The boy who had been identified as Ron asked. Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"My name, is quite a mouthful actually. It's um...Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"Your name is what?" scoffed Ron.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. My friends call me Hiccup, that is they would if I had friends. Parents here believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls," Hiccup smiled, "like our charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that." At that moment, the full moon disappeared behind the clouds. Hermione shivered. "Ron its getting colder. Could you go restart the fire?"

"Please, allow me. Toothless?" Hiccup pointed at the remains of the fire the trio had earlier. Toothless obliged with a perfectly aimed Plasma Blast that got the fire going again

"Wait, that thing's name is Toothless!?" Ron asked, with a thunderstruck look on his face "He doesn't look toothless to me."

"So let me get this straight. You guys, are from the future." Hiccup was pacing next to Toothless, opposite the fire from the other three.

"Mmhmm." said Harry, nodding.

"You are also wizards and in your case, Hermione, a witch." Another nod and he continued, "This, "Time Turner" thing is what brought you here, it only works in reverse, and it is shattered."

"Yeah, and we are trapped here, with no way to get home." Ron said with a yawn. They had just spent the better part of an hour telling Hiccup about who they were and how they got here.

"So what's your story?" Harry asked. Hiccup laughed,

"I'll spare you the tale of Hiccup the Useless."

"Come off it, we want to know." Harry countered. After some badgering, Hiccup gave in, then spent the next half of an hour telling them about how he was the smallest kid his age, how his mother had died so young he couldn't remember her. He noticed Harry reacted strangely to that. He brushed off the thought and continued about how his dad was chief and wasn't the fatherly type, often leaving Hiccup to fend for himself. He told of how he always wanted to prove to his dad he was worth attention and love. That was why he made all his crazy inventions to kill dragons, because what he lacked in strength, he tried to show he made up for it in brains. He spoke bitterly of his cousin Snotlout, (They burst out laughing when he said his cousin's name) and how he had always bullied him with the help of the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. He spoke better of Fishlegs, seeing as he never cringed when he saw Hiccup. Hiccup began to talk about Astrid but quickly stopped himself, covered his blunder with a cough and told them how he met Toothless.

"I shot Toothless down with a bola launcher I invented. Nobody believed me. I set off to find him and when I did, I couldn't kill him. I released him but later found him here in this cove. I had crippled him. We have a saying, 'A downed dragon, is a dead dragon' so I knew I had to fix this. I have spent the last few weeks trying to make a tale for him. Today actually we had our first flight, didn't we bud?" Toothless rolled his eyes and laid down. "Yeah it didn't go well at first but when it was either life or death, I just knew how to fly with him."

"You didn't happen to fall off of Toothless and nearly free fall to your death, did you? Hermione asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"You flew right over us right after you gained control. Scarred the living daylights out of Ron." Hermione giggled. Ron's ears went as red as his hair. They sat in silence, just listening to the sounds of night, and Toothless' deep breathing. Harry broke the silence suddenly,

"I never met my Mum and Dad, they were killed by Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard," Ron and Hermione winced at the name, "and when he tried to kill me, it didn't work. I'm the only one to ever survive after he wanted to kill someone. It gave me this though," He said, pointing to the scar lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "But I think that even though your Dad is still around, you got off worse than me." Hiccup yawned. It was extremely late. So late in fact that he could see the east beginning to brighten. The sun wouldn't be far behind.

"I have my final dragon training test tomorrow, or today rather. This will decide if I am haled a conquering hero or go back to being Hiccup the Useless. I need to be in my bed before my dad goes to wake up his "pride and joy" and as fun as bringing Toothless sounds, I'm not going to have that party tonight. I'll think of some story for you guys so you can stay in the town tomorrow night. But for the time being Toothless will sleep in the cove." Ron went very white.

"You don't mean, leaving us with that dragon in here?!" Ron squeaked.

"This was his home before you found it. Don't worry he is a big baby. Just don't scare him and you won't lose a leg. It's simple! I will see you guys later, in the meantime, nobody knows about this cove so it's safe here, don't go wandering too far. Most vikings here are the hit first ask later people." With that Hiccup climbed up the crevice in the cove and headed back to his house. He had a big day tomorrow.

 _A/N Thanks again to all of you for reading my story! Please drop a review if you have a moment! They really make an authors day and I will respond to them all!_

 _I struggled a lot with this chapter, it doesn't flow the way I want but I'd like to hear what you have to say! My best friend said, "A story should never be set in stone." So I might go back later and change some things,(ex: I really wanted to make them fight at the beginning of this chapter/end of last chapter. But I couldn't figure out how to do it.) and if I do I'll be sure to say that I did in an A/N._

 _Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! If you notice any plot holes PM me so I can fill them in with story dirt._

 _Till next chapter!_

 _~DoctorAllonzy~_


	4. Introductions Again

_A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG! The end of my summer was packed full of things I had to do, and now with school and homework for 2 AP classes plus my regular classes, it will be difficult to update. But nonetheless, I will never give up on this story, and I will do my best to update soon! Enjoy!  
~DoctorAllonzy~_

Hiccup couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned in his furs, trying to figure out a plan. Along with hiding Toothless, dragon training, and escaping his fans, he had three wizard people to keep track of. Through his window he could see that dawn was steadily approaching. He groaned, closed his eyes and rolled over under the furs. He had just welcomed sleep when a loud banging noise woke him. He heard his door open and his father walk over to him.  
"Morning son! Time for breakfast." Hiccup groaned. It was going to be a long day.

After breakfast Hiccup told his father that he was going out to prepare for the fight, and that he would be back by noon to compete. Before he set out for the cove, Hiccup made a slight detour to the docks where Bucket and Mulch were bringing in the early morning haul. He grabbed a couple fish while Mulch and Bucket argued over the proper way to tie up the boat. As he walked from the docks he knew that a plan for his new friends had to be made. He stopped himself. He had called them friends. Hiccup smiled, and continued in his pace. So much to do and so little time. Hiccup walked out of the village and into the forest, heading just west of Raven Point, to the cove. His thoughts wandered as he walked, eventually turning to a certain blonde. Hiccup shook the thoughts out of his head then ducked behind the boulder that served as the hidden entrance to the hideout. He arrived just in time to see Ron get tackled by Toothless, who then began to mercilessly lick him. Hiccup saw Harry and Hermione bent over in laughter as Ron tried to shove the dragon off him. Hiccup himself joined in the laughter and Toothless, drawn by the smell of fish and sound of Hiccup's laughter, released the struggling Ron and bounded over to him.

"Hiccup!" Harry and Hermione yelled simultaneously as they ran over to him. Ron spat and attempted to get the dragon slobber off of his face as he sat up.  
"That is disgusting!" Ron scowled and threw a stick at the offending dragon, going hopelessly wide.  
"And it doesn't wash out" Hiccup added with a laugh. "You guys sleep well?"  
"We slept all right, thanks for asking, you?" Hermione asked.  
"It felt like my dad woke me up before I even fell asleep."  
"No rest for the weary eh?" Ron said as he joined them, still trying to get the sticky substance off of him.  
"None at all. Now, this place has been a safe haven for Toothless for a while now, and I am not sure how much longer it will stay secret with 3 new people here, so.."Hiccup trailed on, tossing the fish to an eager looking Toothless, "We need a plan to bring you to the village. This might make my dad push back today's fight, and give you guys a real place to rest your heads. As Berk is an island, therefore, we have to make your back-story by sea. Kidnapping and then escaping pirates seems like the most viable option, unless, you guys have an idea?"  
"I agree with Hiccup." Hermione said thoughtfully. Ron and Harry both nodded in agreement.  
"OK, well then, let's set our stories straight."

~Mildew's House~

"Yes I know Mildew, Your home was damaged in the last raid. In case you hadn't noticed, I've only been home for a day. And with my son's final test at noon, you are going to have to wait."  
"Stoick!" Mildew complained, "If it doesn't get fixed soon, my cabbages will rot!"  
"Harvest isn't for a few more weeks Mildew, it can wait." Stoick said sternly. Mildew looked as if he wanted to say something, opened his mouth, and was cut short by a skinny auburn haired boy running up the hill to his house, yelling,  
"Dad! Dad!," Stoick, happy for the interruption, turned to face his son who was breathing heavily as he ran.  
"Ah, Hiccup! It's good to see ya lad, ready for your final test?"  
"Dad," Hiccup said panting heavily, "This is...more...important...than the test."  
"Ah, but that's where you are wrong son, nothing is more important than that test."  
"But Dad, there is a boat, on the shore, near Black Heart Bay!" Stoick hesitated, Hiccup had not been the most accurate in the past, he had "seen" trolls before, and he considered brushing off his heir, but noticing the look in his eyes, he decided to believe him.  
"Gobber!" Stoick yelled. Gobber, who and been rummaging through a barrel, quickly stood up.  
"Yes Chief!"  
"Go get Spitelout, Gunnar, Phlegma, and the dragon trainees. I want them to see how this goes. We don't know how many we are dealing with. Meet us on the edge of the forest. Hiccup, you come with me. Tell me more about what you saw."  
"Ok, actually can we meet at the well? I am kinda thirsty from that run, and we wouldn't want your warriors to get dehydrated."

~Just east of Black Heart Bay~

"Do you think Hiccup's plan will work?" Ron asked his friends. The three of them were sitting in the shade of their small boat, sitting partially on the sand. Hiccup had shown them the sorry vesicle this morning. Harry recalled what Hiccup had said, "It's been here for weeks, nobody has made any attempt to fix it, so it should work just fine, with your magic."  
"I think so. Hiccup is pretty clever." Hermione said. Harry stood up, brushed the sand off his robes, and spoke,  
"Hiccup should be back here soon. Let's get into positions." No sooner than Harry spoke the words, a man, a GIANT of a man bust from the trees. He had the size and beard to compete with Hagrid. 'This has to be Stoick the Vast,' thought Harry, and his next thought was, 'That is Hiccups dad?!' Harry's thoughts where cut short when more viking men and women ran out of the trees and stood slightly behind Stoick in a row, all armed, all dangerous, and all ready for a fight. Harry could barely see Hiccup standing quite literally in the shadow of his father. He also saw a fierce looking blonde teenage girl with a double bladed axe, nearly identical teens with maces, a boy big enough to rival Dudley carrying a large war hammer and black haired boy, also armed with a hammer. Nobody spoke. They just glared at each other.  
"Do you think it worked?" Ron whispered to Hermione.  
"No way to tell. If not then Hiccup's plan falls apart." she whispered back. "Have your wand at the ready in case things go south."

~Earlier, at the Cove~

"So the boat is in place, and all fixed up. Anything else?"  
"I think so Harry," responded Hermione, "I think all the things are in order. Hiccup, I think you should head back. We will be safe." Ron nodded in agreement. Hiccup said goodbye and climbed up out of the cove. He had just left when Harry, Ron and Hermione heard Hiccup curse, and climb back into the cove.  
"This plan won't work!" Hiccup exclaimed. "The villagers can't understand you!" They sat in stunned silence at Hiccup's words. Harry blinked, then spoke,  
"Hey, Hermione, do you think that you could make that charm work in a different way, like through the air?" Hermione frowned. Her brow furrowed in deep thought.  
"No...the charm doesn't work that way. From what I can remember, you have to do the throat connection, or..." Her eyes widened. "OF COURSE!" She yelled. She to the pond. "It can be drank! Like in water! I could charm the water! There is an altercation I can make to the charm, and anyone who drinks the water will be able to understand the person or people who cast it. I'll need your help Harry and Ron in order for this to work."

~Back to just east of Black Heart Bay~

Stoick glared at the three people on the beach. HIS beach. This was HIS island. He cleared his throat and yelled to the people, "Who are you, and what business do you have on Berk?" He smiled slightly as he saw them shrink in fear at his voice. He heard a young man reply,  
"We are the children of dignitaries from the land of Hogwarts. Our ship was attacked by pirates and they took us captive for ransom. We were able to escape when the pirates got drunk. Our parents...weren't so lucky. We don't know where we are or how to get home. Please, we don't mean to harm any of you." Stoick glowered at the young man who had spoken. He had jet black hair that stood up in all directions. He needed proof.  
"And how can you prove that story?" Stoick wanted to believe and help these young people, they looked younger than Hiccup, but he still needed to keep his village safe. A chief protects his own. This time the reply came quick from the girl of the group.  
"With this." She pointed to the crest on her robes. Stoick walked forward towards her to get a better look, the villagers right behind him. "This is our House. Gryffindor, and it is one of the Four Houses of the land of Hogwarts. " Stoick looked carefully at the crest sewn onto her robes. He had never heard of such places or Houses before, and their clothing was made of a very fine cloth, never seen before by Berkian kind. The crest appeared to be official, and the other two had the same crest. Everything seemed to check out. The girl spoke again, "We just want to go home." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

~On the Shore~

Ron looked at his shoes to hide a smile, Harry pinched himself to keep a solemn look on his face and he saw Hiccup had to turn to cover up a laugh. Hiccup's plan was working perfectly.

~Stoick~

Stoick felt his heart melt at the plight that these young children faced. They were lost, hungry and scared. He knew that they were not spies. He turned to the other villagers. "These youth are of no harm. They shall stay here, as long as they need." The girl spoke, hiccuping with sobs,  
"That is Harry, and that's Ron. My name is Hermione. "  
"Welcome Harry, Ron and Hermione to Berk. I am Stoick the Vast, chief of this tribe." Then to the villagers, " We will make these young ones feel safe and at home. They are my guests. If you have any problems with that, you will take it up with me. In the meantime, we are going to postpone the dragon test, and we shall prepare a feast to welcome these young ones!" Stoick put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. " You have nothing to worry about now. We will keep you safe. "


	5. Witchcraft and Dragons

_A/N Life is busy. Really busy. Thank you for your patience . I hope you enjoy!_

~Astrid, In the woods~

"Hiccup," I cursed as I threw my axe into a nearby tree, "You always mess everything up." I threw my axe again. I began yelling at the trees, which suddenly looked a lot like him "You were a disaster from day one." A satisfying thwack signaled a direct hit from my axe, " From burning down the forge," another thwack. " to your stupid useless projects," and another, "You always manage to ruin everything! " I yelled to nobody in particular. " I was the best! I was going to ace dragon training no problem, kill the monstrous nightmare in front of the village, restore honor to my family's name, and become the greatest Shield Maiden Berk has ever seen! But you ruined it." I threw my axe with so much force and anger it veered off to the right, completely missing its target and not helping my mood in the least. As I walked off behind the tree looking for my axe I heard voices laughing. I snuck through the trees towards the source. I looked out from behind a tree and watched as none other than Hiccup and the three new people walked by. "Hiccup. Of course it had to be Hiccup." I thought angrily. I walked away from where they were walking in search of my axe. I stopped cold. "Hiccup keeps disappearing into the woods, what is he up to?" I spotted my axe lying in the dirt. I ran over to it, picked it up and ran off to where they had walked by. "One way or another, I'm going to find out what you are up to Hiccup Haddock."

~The Cove~

"And so you are telling me, that you single handedly, burned out the entire forge?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yeah...I designed a mace that would be lighter and stronger, easier for me to use. I was practicing swinging it inside the forge, and knocked over some stuff into the fire, pulled it out and it was burning on the floor. No big deal, so I grab the water bucket and throw it on the stuff and then the whole thing bursts into flame. I run outside the forge and there it is burning, and I'm standing in front of the forge, bucket in hand. Turns out, it wasn't water, it was oil. I threw oil on a burning fire." The group burst out laughing at Hiccup's blunder. They walked into the Cove and were met by an eager Toothless. He pushed Ron over in search of fish. Ron struggled to push the hungry dragon off of him as the others just laughed. Upon finding no fish, Toothless, with an unmistakable pouting face on, slunked away into the shadows, to the other side of the cove and was soon asleep. The youth began discussing their day when a voice not belonging to them shouted out from near the entrance.

"Its Astrid!" Hiccup cursed.  
"Astrid?" Hermione asked, "that girl who wouldn't stop starring daggers into your back when you guys came to 'rescue' us?"  
"Yes her, and she doesn't like me so you have to hide! Don't come out unless I say. Let me handle her." Hiccup hissed and Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from his robes and threw it over Hermione, Ron, and himself. "Astrid? Is that you?" Hiccup called out. The blonde appeared in the entrance and walked into the cove. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know what's going on. I heard voices." She began looking around the cove. Hiccup attempted to impede her search.  
"Nope, it's just me, I talk to myself. And this is where I come to escape my problems." Astrid snickered.  
"No one just gets as good as you do. Who have you been training with I know someone was here."  
"Training? No, no I..."  
"It had better not involve this." She said, turning to him, grabbing the leather thing on his shoulder. She knew someone was there. She pushed Hiccup away and began searching. Hiccup, seeing that she was walking toward the spot where his new friends had disappeared, got up and ran up to her, and said in a slightly panicked tone,  
"You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go." He put her hand on his suit so she could more easily drag him. She looked at his hand touching hers and bent it back, forcing him to the ground. Hiccup shouted in pain,  
"AAAUGHH! Why would you do that?" He began to get back up. Astrid, deciding that there was nothing to be found kicked him over. "That's for the lies."  
"Hey lay off him!" a female voice called from behind her. Astrid turned around and stepped back in shock at the sight of the three kids from the beach appearing out of thin air. Astrid got into a defensive stance and pointed her axe at them  
"How did you do that?!" Astrid yelled, with only the slightest hint of fear in her voice. The black haired one spoke,  
"Drop your axe, then we will talk." He spoke with confidence. Astrid waivered. This confidence was not the same as Snotlout's stupid bravado. Astrid shook off the feeling. "These kids only have sticks to defend themselves with." She thought then smirked,  
"I don't think so," she pointed her axe towards him. "I happen to really like my axe." " _ **Expelliarmus!**_ " yelled the boy, and Astrid felt her axe get ripped from her grasp. She lost her balance and fell as her axe was thrown through the air and behind where Hiccup was quietly watching. Astrid's eyes widened in realization.  
"Witchcraft." she whispered. "You are WICHES! That's how Hiccup has been getting so good! Witchcraft!" Astrid slowly crawled backwards toward the location of her axe, never taking her eyes off of the witches.  
"Actually," the red haired boy spoke, "She is a witch, we are wizards." he said, pointing to the other boy. "And we have names. I'm Ron, he is Harry, and she is Hermione."  
"Also we haven't been helping him. We just got here. Hiccup has done all this on his own." Hermione spoke. Hiccup cleared his throat and spoke for the first time since the ace nearly decapitated him.  
"Not exactly helping Hermione, though thank you."

Astrid shook her head. She wasn't buying any of this. She chanced a glance over her shoulder. She was getting closer. "Just a little more, keep pretending to be afraid." she thought to herself. She kept scooting away from them, "Now!" she thought. She jumped up and ran, shoving Hiccup out of the way between her and her axe. Hiccup lost his balance and fell, crying out in shock as he did. Astrid grabbed her axe and turned triumphant to the rest of the group. She smiled at the look of fear in their eyes. Then Astrid felt her blood run cold as a loud roar came from the other side of the cove.  
"Oh man," Hiccup feebly groaned. Astrid turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of a big black dragon running toward them.  
"Get down!" She yelled as she jumped on top of Hiccup. Harry, Ron and Hermione scattered to behind boulders. "Cowards" she thought. Then she heard a sound that made even the most battle tested Vikings quiver in fear, the roar of a Night Fury. She stood up and poised her axe to strike the unholy beast as it dove. Hiccup cried out, "No!" And tackled her to the ground. She felt Hiccup rip the axe out of her hands. He stood between her and the Night Fury.  
Hiccup yelled at the dragon, "NO! It's ok!" He put his arms out in a calming manner towards the dragon. "She is a friend." Astrid was waiting to watch Hiccup get blown away by the Night Fury but it never came. It calmed down. The magical trio came out from behind the boulders. "You just scared him." Hiccup said, keeping his manner calm.  
"I scared him?!" She yelled, then she stopped "Who is him?" Hiccup was pushing the dragon back, "Uh Toothless, Astrid. Astrid, Toothless."  
Astrid looked at them all with a look of disgust, fear, and anger. She then turned and ran toward the exit of the cove.

~Astrid~

It finally made sense. Hiccup getting really good with dragons after saying he shot down a Night Fury. The fact that he never actually hurt the dragons in the ring. Him disappearing that night at the forge. I wondered how I was going to break the news to Stoic about his son and his dragon. And these new kids on the block, they were witches, dangerous, powerful, and not to be trusted. I looked back over my shoulder and didn't see any sign of being followed. Just the same, I pushed myself harder, I had to tell everyone. I hopped up onto a fallen log, and jumped off, to find the ground being whisked away from me at a very fast speed. "Oh great Odin's ghost, oh this is." I screamed and tried to grab onto the thing holding me, the Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself then turned and tossed me onto a branch of one of the tallest trees on the island. I held on for dear life, as the weight of the dragon shook and bent the tree. "Hiccup!" I yelled as I tried to get a better grip on the branch, "Get me DOWN from here!"

 _A/N That's all for this chapter! Thank you so much for reading my story! Please drop a review and or leave a comment! PM me if you notice something is off, like a continuity error or plot hole! Those need to be fixed, it is greatly appreciated, as your eyes see things mine cant! Don't forget to favorite or follow if you really liked it!_

 _"That's all folks!"_


	6. The Danger Unseen

_A/N: My life is a busy one, and I thank you for your patience in my writing this, I really like the way it turned out! If you would be so kind as to leave a review that would be phenomenal! Have a great time of day in the time zone you are currently located in!_

~Hiccup~

"Dududu we're dead." I mumbled as the five of us watched Astrid run off to expose our secret. Toothless, who seemed satisfied with Astrid's abrupt departure, walked back to his side of the cove to nap again. "No, let her go." I said to Harry who had his wand raised. He lowered his wand.

"NO!" Hermione yelled. "She will tell everyone!"

"I know. I'm not letting her go. Magic won't help this situation. We will find a way to get you guys home. And when you are, the dragons will still be here. So we need to resolve this with dragons. You guys stay here. Ill handle Astrid. I have to try."

"Good luck with her," Ron laughed. We all turned and looked at him. "What? Hiccup it's obvious you like this girl! Go for it!" My cheeks began to burn.

"Blushing isn't helping" I thought to myself.

"Awww Hiccup, you're blushing!" Hermione giggled. I looked for a way to steer the conversation away from Astrid when Harry broke the awkward silence.

"Hiccup. Right now you need to stop her from telling the village."

I took a deep breath. "Ok. I can do this. I told my dad I was showing you around, so don't worry about him. Just stay close to the cove. We can't have anyone finding this place."

They nodded. I smiled at my new friends, "Toothless! Come here bud!" Toothless bounded over, I hopped up into the saddle, attached the safety harness.

"Astrid has had quite the head start, think you can catch her?" Ron asked. I laughed,

"Ron, I'm riding the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death. Nothing can outrun us!" I put Toothless's fin in position, and we flew up and out of the cove.

It wasn't long before we spotted Astrid running toward the village. "She made it farther than I thought she would." I mumbled. Toothless warbled back in assurance. "Ok Bud, pick her up," Toothless looked up and gave me his gummy smile, we swooped down towards our unsuspecting prey. A loud scream signaled that Toothless grabbed her. Pumping his wings we rose to the treetops, and Toothless dropped Astrid onto a branch and then landed himself. The tree swayed under our weight. "Here goes nothing," I thought to myself.

~In the Tree Tops~

Hiccup raised his voice over the wind whistling in the treetops. "You have to give me a chance to explain."

"I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say." came the response.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you." Hiccup stretched his hand. "Please Astrid." She glared at him, and grunting with some effort pulled herself up onto her branch. Astrid slapped Hiccup's outstretched hand away and carefully climbed onto the back of Toothless, careful to keep as much distance between herself and Hiccup as possible,

"Now get me down."

"Toothless, down. Gently." Toothless opened his wings and they filled with air. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." Toothless however, had no intentions of getting down gently. He raised his wings up and crouched, before launching himself into the sky. Hiccup yelled out in shock as they shot into the sky like a bola. Astrid let out a terrified scream as they rose. She grasped for anything solid as she slid farther backwards with each flap of Toothless's mighty wings. "Toothless!" Hiccup scolded as Astrid grabbed onto the back of his flight suit and pulled herself up. Hiccups hands were ripped off the saddle as he was pulled back by the iron grip of Astrid. "What is WRONG with you?!" He flailed his arms a bit as he reached for the saddles handles. "Bad dragon!" Hiccup laughed uncomfortably, "He's not usually like this... Oh no." Hiccup was cut off as Toothless dropped his wing and inverted as they shot down toward the ocean. Astrid's screams mixed with the wind howling over Toothless's wings as they neared the ocean. Hiccup gave up trying to control the flight, they were at the mercy of the dragon now. Toothless inverted once more and they plunged into the ocean. Sputtering from the sea spray Hiccup again tried reasoning with the rouge dragon. "Toothless what are you doing we need her to like us!" Splashing once more, Toothless began to climb with an insatiable hunger for altitude. Toothless dropped his wing and they spun, arching as the spin robbed them of speed. "And now the spinning" Hiccup sounded very annoyed, but Toothless persisted in his flight. Toothless reoriented himself with two quick flaps. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile," Hiccup managed to say before Toothless turned and dove, spinning in his own erratic pattern. Astrid, finally realizing that the dragon had complete control over her life, closed her eyes and buried her face into Hiccup's back. "Okay. I'm sorry! I'm sorry, just get me off of this thing." Toothless, satisfied with the change in Astrid's tone, opened his wings. Catching the air like a sail, they stopped their reckless decent.

~Back at the Cove~

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked, watching Hiccup and Toothless disappear above the walls of the cove.

"I kinda want to explore Berk," said Harry. Ron grinned at his friend and nodded in agreement.

"I'm not so sure, Hiccup said to stay close to the cove." said Hermione.

"We will, I just want to have a look around." Harry said as he began climbing out of the cove. "You coming Hermione?" Reluctantly Hermione followed.

Outside the cove, the trio began to explore the wonders of Berk. They walked amongst the vast ponderosa pines, the musty smell of the forest in the air. "It's quite a bit different from the Forbidden Forest," Hermione said, "It is much brighter and a bit less foggy. "

"Yeah," scoffed Harry, "and it has quite the distinct lack of things that want to kill you." Harry paused to look at Ron, "And spiders." Ron's ears turned bright red as the other two laughed. Ron was terrified of spiders, and the the last time he ventured into a forest he was nearly devoured by hundreds of ginormous, harry, and very hungry spiders.

"Come off it Harry." Ron glared at them but soon, he too was laughing.

~In the Forests of Berk~

Soon the sun began to kiss the horizon, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione, began to make their way back to the cove. Laughing over the events of the day, they failed to notice the danger lurking behind them in the trees. The sound of large branches snapping brought them back to reality. Pulling out their wands, they backed into a circle, wands pointing into the forest in the rapidly dimming light. Harry, in a sudden burst of inspiration, shoved his wand into his pocket and began rummaging through his cloak.

"Harry," Ron hissed, "What are you doing?" Harry stopped and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. "Ah! Brilliant Harry!" Ron said as Harry draped it over themselves. Another snap of a branch and they all froze. Underneath the Cloak they looked for the source of the sound. The forest was eerily quiet in the dying light. The only sound was that of the small stream that lead to the cove. A branch swayed, without a breath of wind. A patch of grass slowly rose, where something had momentarily crushed it. There was a sound of nails on a chalkboard, and long scratch marks appeared on a nearby boulder. Then all was silent. The only sound was that of their hearts thundering in their ears. Suddenly a pair of mustard yellow eyes appeared on the other side of the stream. Hermione shoved her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp as a head, neck and body of a large dragon materialized with the eyes. There it stood, on the other side of the stream, staring directly at the trio hiding under the cloak. It sniffed the air, and panned its head back and forth, searching for the source of the scent. Satisfied with its surroundings, it bent its neck and began to drink from the stream. The three friends under the Cloak marveled at this dragon. It was a vibrant red with flame orange on the ends of the membrane of its wings. It had a very large underbite, with hundreds of needle sharp teeth protruding from its jaw. The horns stuck out at sideways on the sides of its head. The dragon also had long antennae like appendages originating from the top of its head, right next to a pair of very small ear plates. The antenna were about half the length of the dragon and were covered with short, thin, leaf shaped scales that pointed upwards. The neck was thin, with a line of broad spines that yellowed near the tips. It had a short wide body that was speckled with blood red spots. It's tail was long and curled, and had the same leaf shaped spines that the neck and antennae sported. Water dripping from from its jaw, it stretched in an unmistakably feline manner and walked around in a circle a few times, before lying down and closing its eyes. The beasts breathing settled into a calm and relaxed manner, and was soon asleep.

Harry realized how sore his legs were. They had been standing in the same spot for seemingly hours. Harry spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "It's getting late. We need to get back to the cove."

"How?! That thing is sleeping right where we need to go!" Ron hissed back. He was right. The sleeping dragon was blocking the way that they had come from earlier that afternoon.

"It's no different than when we snuck past Fluffy!" Hermione retorted.

"Yeah, but at least then we had a flute."

"Enough!" Whispered Harry, a note of frustration in his voice, "We have to get past it one way or another. It's already asleep, and it's too risky wearing this thing." Harry pulled the Cloak off and stuffed it back into his robes. "Let's stop arguing and go." Slowly and soundlessly they crept towards the sleeping dragon, being careful to avoid sticks, roots, and other noisy and potentially deadly things. With each inhale as it slept it dissolved into the surroundings, and with each exhale it reappeared. Hermione made it too the sleeping dragon first. Ducking under its semi extended wing, she made it past the sleeping dragon. Ron went next. Carefully stepping over a protruding leg and ducking under the wing he joined Hermione behind the dragon. Harry began following the steps that Ron had taken. He stepped over the leg, he was halfway to victory. Another step. Still in the clear. Harry looked up at the wing he had to go under. Taking another step, he failed to notice the antenna. There was a shocked roar and a flash of red. Harry's feet flew out from under him as the dragon pulled its antenna out from under his foot and he fell unceremoniously onto his chest in the dirt. Rolling onto his back he turned and looked at the beast. It was reared up on its hind legs, wings outstretched, pupils narrowed into slivers. It leaned back and poised to strike, Harry flipped over and jumped up. He ran towards Ron and Hermione, who were already running full speed in the direction of the cove. A green substance splashed nearby, hissing and spitting nastily. "IT SPITS ACID?!" Ron yelled with a mix of awe and fear.

"It's amazing! It's able to camouflage itself perfectly with its surroundings!" Hermione marveled.

"Yes it's great. Let's talk about it after we escape the angry dragon." Harry yelled as they ran. Another hiss of acid and a tree fell in front of them, blocking their escape. "We're trapped!" Ron yelled once again. They turned to face their invisible attacker. "How can we fight something we can't see?!"


End file.
